popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 3 character, '''Ice'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music Lapistoria song, see Ice crystals.'' - SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 13▾= - 8▾= - 1P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = November 4th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Brown |hcolor = Blonde |fcolor = Brown |relative = Timer and Shollkee (friends) |hobby = Composing, playing in Leisureland |like = Well behaved dogs, mice |dislike = Heights |appearance1 = pop'n music 3 |appearance2 = pop'n music 4, pop'n music Best Hits!, pop'n music 8 CS, pop'n music 13|pop'n music 13 カーニバル (TV/Anime), pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, pop'n music Sunny Park |theme = Future Digi Techno GET WILD Idol Wave Keyboards Pop マジLOVE2000% |designer = いぬ千代 (pop'n 4), あまもん。 (CARNIVAL), ちっひ (Sunny Park) }} Ice is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 3. Although he makes his debut in pop'n 3, he was a Pop'n Music 2 CS character. Personality タイマーのプロデュースを手掛けるかたわら、MZDからP-CATのお手伝いを依頼されたポップン界の人気ミュージシャン。 A popular musician in the Pop'n world, he is Timer's producer who was requested to assist MZD and P-CAT. Ice is a guitarist, and is interested in hanging out with Timer and Shollkee. Ice is a popular male, although he is shy about being himself. When being taunted or seized by failure, Ice sometimes loses his temper, as he breaks his own keytar, but either Timer or Shollkee will soothe him down. Appearance Pop'n Music 3 Ice appears as a peach-skinned guitarist, with brown eyes and blonde, short hair. He wears a red suit jacket, along with the blue tie, matches his piano-like guitar and his shoes. He has white pants that go to his outfit. Future Ice's attire consists of the same jacket and the same pants as the player mode, but the jacket is darker and contains brown shoes. He has the same piano-like guitar. His original color palette is confirmed in Digi Techno, from the CS version of Pop'n 8. In his 2P color palette, Ice's hair color is regularly brown instead of blonde. His eye color is also the same thing but brighter. His dress jacket is colored dark periwinkle, especially his pants are tinted in a lighter version of blue. Ice's shoes are majorelle blue, and his tie is colored teal. GET WILD Ice excels with a very light blue coat with blue highlights on his neck and bottom and buttons. Underneath are a pair of white pants with a dark teal-colored boot on his right leg while the other has a short legwarmer. His keytar is colored with an identical color as his highlights. His original color palette is shown in Idol Wave, in Utacchi and Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Keyboards Pop Ice is imaged donning a plain polo shirt with a pale blue plaid vest, a green brooch, and a lavender-colored tie. There was a wristband that has an identical color as his tie. Ice wears white pants with grey highlights on the ends and boots. The KEYTAR remains its respective color as his previous appearance. His original color palette was confirmed in マジLOVE2000%. Cameos Ice, along with Shollkee, appears on Judy's FEVER! animation. Ice is shown on Timer's Lose animation, donning a baby blue suit with several of white highlights, that includes his pair of shoes also; he also has a red bow with a yellow round center. His 2P variant has tan complexion, light pale blue hair, and black and mauve re-colorings of his clothing, with a little bit of platinum. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 4 ポップン界の人気ミュージシャン。今回はソロ活動での参加だよ！ A musician who is very popular in the Pop'n world. This time, he's participating in solo activities. Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL 久しぶりのON STAGE！装いも新たにサイバーテイストで華麗な演奏をしちゃうよー！ He is finally ON STAGE after a long time! He's off to give out a brilliant performance with his newly refurbished cyber taste! Pop'n Music Sunny Park 全国のドームを沸かせたライブツアーも今日が最終日。「全力でいくよ～最後までついてきてね！！」 Today is the last day of a tour that has filled domes nationwide with excitement. "I will do my best~ Follow me 'till the very end!!" NET Self Character Deco Changes Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase 1) こんにちは。 犬の散歩は僕にとって すっごい息抜きになるんだ。 あっ！ドリス、ボリス 引っ張らないで～。じゃあねっ。 Hello. Walking dogs is tremendously refreshing for me. Ah! Doris, Boris, don't pull~! Take care. Trivia *Ice's birthdate is identical to C-Noid's, Deborah's, and Don Mommy's. **The 4th day represents Ice's appearance in Pop'n Music 4. *In Pop'n Music 3, Ice does not have his own song, and only appears in returning songs from Pop'n Music 2. *Ice has the most color palettes from Pop'n Music 3. *Timer appeared in Ice's Win, Fever and Jam animation while Shollkee appeared in Ice's Lose animation. Gallery Animations Ice8Neutral.gif|Neutral (Digi Techno Ice8Good.gif|Good Ice8Great.gif|Great Ice8Miss.gif|Miss Ice8Fever.gif|FEVER! Ice8Lose.gif|Lose Ice8Win.gif|Win Ice8FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Ice popn.gif|Neutral (Get Wild) Ice13Good.gif|Good Ice13Great.gif|Great Ice13Miss.gif|Miss Ice13Fever.gif|FEVER! Ice13Jam.gif|Jam Ice13Lose.gif|Lose Ice13Win.gif|Win Ice 21 ani.gif|Neutral (Keyboards Pop) ice21good.gif|Good Ice 21 Great.gif|Great icemiss21.gif|Miss ice fever.gif|FEVER! icefeverwin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win ice sp lose.gif|Lose ice212pnweu.gif|2P Neutral Profile Avatar103803 2.gif 4ice_m.gif|Ice's mugshot of Pop'n Music 4. Ice at 4.gif Ice01.gif|Ice in Pop'n Music 3 Screenshots Ice2p lose.png|2P Ice's lose screenshot IceselectBH.png|Select icon in Pop'n Music Best Hits Iceselect8.png|Select icon in Pop'n Music 8 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 CS Characters